1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a thin-film transistor and an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to a thin-film transistor with an improved protection structure for an active layer, and an organic light-emitting display device including the thin-film transistor.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting display devices, which are recently drawing attention, typically include a thin-film transistor (TFT) and an organic light-emitting device. The organic light-emitting device receives a driving signal from the TFT, thereby emitting light and forming a desired image.
In forming an active layer of the TFT, there have been widely used amorphous oxide semiconductors with good uniformity that do not require a crystallization process.
However, due to water or oxygen, the active layer formed from such an oxide semiconductor may experience serious functional degradations. Therefore, there is a need to protect the active layer from water or oxygen to prevent such functional degradation.